


Knock Knock

by Radiose



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Theseus/Beta!Newt, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, 作者都要被自己雷死了, 真的很雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *Alpha!Theseus/Beta!Newt*换换口味搞一下年上。从论文地狱里冒头爽一下。*孕期普雷，很雷。我都要被自己雷死了（





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> *Alpha!Theseus/Beta!Newt  
> *换换口味搞一下年上。从论文地狱里冒头爽一下。  
> *孕期普雷，很雷。我都要被自己雷死了（

Newt在怀孕之后就拒绝和Theseus同床睡觉，一会嫌他动静太大，一会嫌他味道太大。Theseus知道孕期的人总是过分敏感，有些小毛病也是正常的，放任他搬进了客房。  
但也正是这些原因使他更贪恋家庭，不像平时一样拎着箱子消失得毫无踪影。因为这个Theseus对孕期的小毛病又爱又恨。  
但孕期的小毛病包括半夜来敲门吗？Theseus被敲门声惊醒时，他正梦到弟弟安安分分地窝在自己怀里一起睡，有那么一瞬间他并不想去开门，但还是挣扎着起来了。  
“怎么了？”他打着呵欠去开门，看到Newt怯生生地站在门口。那一瞬间Theseus想起年幼的Newt在夏季的雷雨夜抱着枕头来敲门的样子。那时他也是这样怯生生地红着脸问他可不可以一起睡，并且在百般逼问下才承认他害怕打雷。直到有一年Theseus等到清晨雷雨停歇，也没等到他的弟弟再来。  
Newt站在门口，脸上带着红晕，眼神游移着越过Theseus打量卧室，仿佛从没见过似的。“我……我不太舒服。”他小声说。  
“哪里不舒服？”Theseus一下严肃起来。  
Newt脸更红了：“下面……”手不自觉地搭上自己已经微微隆起的小腹。  
Theseus初时还没反应过来，眼神跟着Newt的手落在了他的肚子上：“下面哪里？”  
Newt的脸在这段对话中越变越红，最初只是面颊上的浅粉，渐渐变成煮熟的虾，现在红得像个熟透的西红柿。他用手捂住脸，偏向一边，但眼睛灼灼地从指缝间露出来：“……我想你了，Theseus。我忍不住了……”  
Theseus脑子里嗡地一响，他知道发生什么了。孕期对性的渴求也发生在了他的小Artemis身上。  
他忍不住把Newt拉进怀里吻他，吻他发烫的脸颊，他甜蜜的唇，他颧骨上可爱的雀斑，他敏感的颈侧。Newt往他怀里一缩，在他身上蹭自己。Theseus感到他硬起的器官和后穴处的湿意，倒抽了一口冷气。

Newt被压倒在床上，Theseus完全地笼住他，热烈地与他的舌头纠缠，不时舔过他的上颚。Newt一手攀着他的肩背回应他，一手下意识地护着自己的肚子。  
Theseus当然发现了，他侧过头去咬Newt的颈侧，一遍含糊地调笑他：“等不及要做妈妈了？”  
Newt感受着脖子上传来的轻微刺痛，脸又红了几分，如果还能更红的话。  
Theseus不放过他，继续问：“你说你教孩子喊妈妈的时候，你的那些动物会不会过来？”  
“别……别说了……”Newt呻吟着抗议，“你到底还做不做了？”一边伸手去抚弄Theseus挺立的乳头。  
Theseus有样学样，低下头去用唇舌抚慰Newt挺立的乳头。beta在受孕之后乳房也会有小小的隆起，为哺乳做准备。很美，如果你问Theseus的话。但Newt不这么觉得，他在快感刺激下更大声地呻吟了起来，一边忍不住去推Theseus的肩膀。  
Theseus顺势松开他，往后一倒，躺在了床上。Newt支起身子看他。他的眼圈被快感逼红，脸上的红晕扩散到胸膛。  
“别玩了。”Newt一本正经地对他说，跨坐到他身上，手探到身后撸了两把Theseus的阴茎，自己慢慢坐了下去。  
Newt的后穴已经准备好了。那些液体或许是他自己分泌的，但这松软程度？Theseus并不需要是个生物学家。他扶住Newt的腰，向上顶了一下：“你自己玩过了？”  
Newt的头向上仰起，修长的脖颈上缀着Theseus刚刚留下的吻痕。他被Theseus突然的顶弄逼出一声惊喘，花了点时间才反应过来他在问什么，低头看他。  
“别问。”他说，接着低头吻他，隆起的小腹显得更加显眼，Theseus忍不住伸手抚上去。Newt在起伏中又战栗一下。  
“说了别玩了。”Newt瞪他，只是在发红的眼眶的衬托下毫无威慑力。  
“我在跟他打招呼呢。”Theseus含糊地说，继续着迷地摸他不甚明显的肚子，一边舔吻着Newt肩膀上散落的雀斑。  
“这也是。”他说着用力顶弄了一下。  
“亲爱的。”又是一下。  
“来打个招呼。”又一下。  
“跟你的妈妈说嗨。“伴随着最后的顶弄，Newt咬着Theseus的肩膀射了出来。他分不清是由于Theseus连续在他敏感点的戳弄还是他说的那些话。他把头埋在Theseus怀里，身体在高潮余韵中不停颤抖。  
Theseus在高潮中收紧的甬道中也射了出来。他把神志还有些不清醒的Newt紧紧地搂在怀里，亲吻他汗湿的鬓角。  
过了一会，他感觉有根手指在他的背上划来划去。“清醒了？”他轻声问。  
“……嗯。”Newt声音里还带着高潮的慵懒，和一点羞怯。他又过了一会，直到周身的汗液蒸发带来些凉意，才小声要求：“我要洗澡。”

他们面对面坐在浴缸里。Newt把自己洗干净之后也不走，就坐在那玩水，手指拨弄两下，看Theseus一眼。  
Theseus足够了解自己的弟弟，他主动问：“你想说什么？”  
Newt又看了他一眼，迎上对方鼓励的眼神：“就是……你知道……”他下意识地歪头，“孩子现在才刚刚成型，不能跟我们打招呼的吧？”  
“你就在在意这个？”Theseus失笑：“好的，下次我一定讲得符合事实好吗？”  
“我的意思是……”Newt辩解道，却在对方带着笑意的眼神里无以为继：“我们又不像月痴兽……”他匆匆从浴缸里逃出去，把自己弄干，回了卧室。  
“而且没有下次了！”他远远地送来一句。  
当Theseus回到床上时Newt已经快睡着了。他从背后把对方搂进怀里，手搭在他的肚子上。  
Newt迷迷糊糊地推了推他的手臂：“你的信息素味道真的很重……”但话没讲完，他就一下沉进了梦乡。  
Theseus轻轻地笑了，把头抵在Newt背上也准备继续他被打断的睡眠。怀里抱着他的弟弟，和他的爱人。  
而下次？总是有下一次的。

FIN


End file.
